


Under her skin

by happygowriting



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Beth Boland - Freeform, Choking, F/M, Good girls, M x F sex, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Table Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, rio (good girls) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygowriting/pseuds/happygowriting
Summary: Sex on a pool table. That’s it. That’s the story.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Under her skin

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still new to writing for the Good Girl Community and writing Brio so I hope this is good! Also, writing cheating fics makes me uncomfortable so in this fic Beth and Dean are divorced. Unbeta’d, mistakes are my own.

The bar reeked of stale beer and lingering smoke, all of that is nothing compared to the sharp smell of his cologne, mixed with the unique smell of him. Body pressed close against hers she couldn’t bring herself to think of anything else, her mind consumed by his touch and even though he’s talking to her, probably saying something important, she can’t bring herself to focus on his words. She’s distracted and it’s hard not to be. The soft rumble of his voice against her ear as his hand slides down her arm, wrapping around her hand and helping her to hit the ball.

It’s unfair of how sexually charged the air is between them and while she isn’t paying attention his hand slides up her arm, fingers wrapping around her throat and turning her face to his. Lips hover over hers for a few long moments before he closes the distance and kisses her. He presses his lips firmly against hers, tongue sliding along her lips and pushing into her mouth. It’s deep and takes her breath away but he pulls away all too soon for her liking.

“I’m going to fuck you on this pool table Elizabeth.” Rio says and there isn’t any question in his voice. He stands up and looks around, looking at everyone that was in there and that’s all it takes for everyone to clear out. He didn’t even have to utter a word and they knew what he wanted them to do. 

The power that he had turned her on. She got high off of the power that he had, the way he could work over a room with just a stare. As soon as everyone was out of the room she unbuttons her coat and slips it off, laying it on the pool table because she definitely did not want it to end up on the floor. She was suddenly glad that she had opted into wearing a dress this time, like when they had that bathroom break, because it made it a lot easier for things to happen. 

Rio watches her, his eyes following her hands as she slides the coat off, then his eyes trailing down her body and raking over her curves. A smirk plays on his lips as he walks over to her, hands finding her hips he leans down, nuzzling her neck and breathing in her scent. His lips brush against her pulse point before he grazes his teeth against her skin, placing soft kisses along her shoulder and up her neck as he moves his hand under her dress, fingers slipping past her panties and running along her folds.

A soft gasp falls from her lips as he pushes two of his fingers into her, his fingers immediately getting coated in her juices because of how wet she was for him already. He always took some pride in how he was able to make her wet with a look. It wasn’t something that was hard to do with who she used to have as a husband. He slowly pumps his fingers in and out of her, his thumb circling her clit and making her even more wet for him.

“Rio.” Beth moans, one hand dropping down to grab ahold of the pool table and the other one clutching his shoulder. Sex with him always felt dirty in an exicting way, it was something that she would always come back for and want more of.

He presses her against the pool table, fingers moving easily in and out of her pussy, thumb rubbing against her clit and getting her even more worked up. He thinks about making her cum just like this first, his fingers buried inside of her, feeling her grow more wet around his fingers, a perfect place for him to bury his cock in. The thought of it has him growing even harder in his pants and he suddenly can’t resist not having his cock buried inside of her anymore. 

He slowly pulls his fingers out of her, locking his eyes on hers. He brings his wet fingers up to his lips and pushes them into his mouth and lets out the softest moan as he tastes her on him. He leans forward, wrapping her fingers around her throat once more and pulls her close, keeping his voice low.

“One day soon I’m going to spend some time getting close to that pussy of yours and tasting you on my tongue, for today I’m going to fuck you on this pool table. I want your panties off and your pretty ass sitting on the table.” He purrs, giving her throat a squeeze before he steps back and watches her.

Beth let’s out an unsteady breath as she hooks her fingers into her panites and slides them down her legs. She steps out of them and puts them on the table before she pulls herself up onto the table, spreading her legs and pulling her dress up. She watches as he drops his hands down to his pants, taking his time undoing his belt, then unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. She watches as he hooks his thumbs in the waistband and pulls down his pants and underwear slowly, his hard cock slowly coming out, hitting against his stomach. She licks her lips without thought, thinking about how she wants them to be wrapped around him and bringing him pleasure with her mouth.

He pushes his pants down far enough that he can fuck her comfortable before he steps forward and runs his hands up her thighs as he settles between them. He spreads her legs more before wrapping a hand around his cock and guiding it to her entrance and pushing into her. As he pushes into her, feeling her pussy stretched around his cock, he pushes her down onto the table, pool balls rolling out of the way as she gets settled.

Most of the time they fuck around together she’s quiet, staring at him as if this is nothing but a secret for them to keep and if they don’t make a sound it’ll be easier to keep it from those who don’t need to know. This time, however, she let’s a few moans roll off her tongue, one of her legs wrapping around his waist as he starts to move, his cock sliding in and out of her, dragging against her walls delicately and in the way he knows that she likes. After only being with one man all her life she hadn’t known just how good sex could be until she started down the path of playing with danger, of letting Rio take her for rides. He knew how to move his body, how to use his cock to give her the most pleasure. He did it all, without a single sound or a single noise, intensely looking at her and watching her face twist in pleasure as he works her body over.

His hand slides over her breasts, squeezing gently and watching as her nipple hardens under his playing. He pulls the dress to the side and then her bra before she leans down, tongue playing with the hardened nube before he wraps his lips around her nipple. He lets his teeth scrape against the bud, spurred on by her moans. He bites her nipple gently before releasing it from his mouth and moving slightly to the side, sucking the skin until a purple bruise blossom’s under his lips. He doesn’t mark her but tonight felt like a night to show her that even if she doesn’t think so, he owns her in some ways.

Her body heats up underneath him, his lips scorching against her breast and she was sure that if it were possible he’d burn her and she’d let him. Her body ached for his touch and every touch he gave her had her aching for more. She moves her hips with his, pulling him in with her leg and making him push his cock deeper inside of her. She continues to let the noises fall from her lips, sinful moans of pleasure, just loud enough for him to hear just how good he’s making her feel and how much she wants this.

As her orgasm grows, a heart gathering at her core and spreading through her body his hand finds her neck again, slender fingers wrapping around, a palm pressing down, and a tightening that’s just tight enough to take her breath away but not make her stop breathing. It heightens the pleasure and drives her closer to the bliss that an orgasm always brings. Another hand, sliding down and slipping between bodies, fingers finding her clit and rubbing hard enough to stimulate more pleasure for her.

“Rio.” She lets it fall from her lips, almost like a prayer, as her pussy clenches around his cock and her orgasm crashes through her like waves. Her body arches up into him as she cums, more noises falling from her lips as he keeps thrusting into her, heightening her orgasm as he uses her pussy to reach his own height of pleasure. 

When he cums it’s with a soft grunt, cock throbbing inside of her, cum filling her up and making her even more of a mess. He thrust a few more times, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her lips before he pulls out of her, wiping his cock on her leg. He pulls his pants back up, tucks himself in and grabs her panties, putting them in his pocket.

“Good game Elizabeth.”


End file.
